


The 'Two Miserable People Meeting at a Wedding AU'

by totalizzyness



Series: Tumblr AU Prompts [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one's a legitimate drabble, as opposed to my usual 2000 word <i>"drabbles"</i>, but I think I like this drabble, so leave a comment if you'd like it extended. (I'll try to get it done after I've gotten everything else written.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	The 'Two Miserable People Meeting at a Wedding AU'

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a legitimate drabble, as opposed to my usual 2000 word _"drabbles"_ , but I think I like this drabble, so leave a comment if you'd like it extended. (I'll try to get it done after I've gotten everything else written.)

“So how do you know the couple?” Kagami asked, filling his empty glass with every piece of heart-shaped confetti on the table. Aomine rolled his shoulders, pushing over a pile of confetti Kagami couldn’t reach.

“Satsuki and I were childhood friends, but I haven’t seen her since high school… What about you?”

“Kuroko and I played college basketball together.”

“Cool. You play basketball?”

“When I get time. And have someone to play with.”

“I’m the same, everyone’s so busy with work.”

“Yeah… you want to play one-on-one?”

Aomine grinned, tugging on his tie. “My place is about a block from here, I’ll get my ball.”

—

“You know… Satsuki’s going to kill me for bailing out on her wedding, but dude… so worth it!”

Kagami laughed, wiping his forehead with the back of his arm. “I can’t remember the last time I played so hard.”

“Want to go again?”

“No way.”

“Why, because you know I’ll beat you?”

Kagami smirked, elbowing Aomine in the ribs. “Asshole. Because this is a rented suit and I nearly tore a hole in it during that last match.”

“Idiot. I said you could borrow some gear when we were at mine.”

“It would have been weird wearing a strangers clothes for a late-night basketball match.”

Aomine scoffed, bumping their shoulders together. “Fine, so we’re not strangers: I’m Aomine Daiki, I’m 25, my birthday is August 31st, I’m a police officer, my blood type is B, I like basketball and idols — especially Mai-chan — and I totally intended to sleep with you tonight.”

Kagami chuckled at Aomine’s lecherous grin, running a hand through his hair as he offered his own personal details. “Kagami Taiga, 25, August 2nd, fireman, blood type A, I like basketball and food, and I don’t do one night stands.”

“Well that’s lucky,” Aomine murmured, “because I planned on keeping you around for at least forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Request a fic from [this list](http://the-nerdinator.tumblr.com/post/113908820725/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short), at my [tumblr](http://the-nerdinator.tumblr.com/)


End file.
